Maafkan Aku
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Levi bersimpuh, seraya kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali muncul di dalam ingatannya. Levi sangat mencintai Eren sampai kapan pun. LevixEren. Boyxboy.


**Maafkan Aku**

 **Sh** **ingeki no Kyojin/** **進撃の巨人** **/Attack On Titan**

 **by** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Warnings : OOC & BoyxBoy.**

 **Levi and Eren**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sesosok pria berwajah tampan, berkulit pucat dan bersurai hitam pekat sedang duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Terlihat dia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Pria itu tidak dapat memfokuskan pikiran untuk mendengarkan laporan-laporan perusahaan yang sedang dijelaskan oleh sekretarisnya.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Levi mengeliat tidak nyaman di kursinya. Levi merasa ada puluhan paku menempel yang membuatnya tidak betah berlama-lama.

"Ada apa. Levi? Kau terlihat begitu gelisah." Tanya Petra, sekretaris sekaligus sahabat Levi sejak di bangku kuliah.

Levi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja."

Petra memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan untuk membacakan laporan-laporan perusahan. Petra segera meletakkan laporan-laporan itu dan duduk.

"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Petra saat dia melihat Levi kembali melirik ke arah arlojinya.

Levi membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Petra namun dia menutup kembali mulutnya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eren? Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Pertanyaan Petra tepat sasaran.

Levi mengusap tengkuknya saat Petra mengetahui apa yang berada dipikirannya.

"Ya. Kemarin aku berjanji untuk menemui Eren pukul dua siang." Levi mengambil jeda. "Dan sekarang sudah pukul dua lewat lima belas menit."

Petra menghela napas. Sudah dua bulan Levi bersikap seperti ini. Petra merasa kasihan pada Levi.

"Tenang saja, Eren tidak mungkin marah padamu. Dia akan mengerti." Petra berusaha untuk menenangkan Levi yang gelisah. "Eren pasti mengerti,"

"Tapi Petra—" Levi membutuhkan waktu untuk melanjutkannya. Dia mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan."Aku hanya tak ingin Eren menungguku terlalu lama." Levi tersenyum sedih.

"Eren akan selalu menunggumu. Mungkin dia akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Eren—" ucap Levi mengantung.

"Apa?"

Levi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah lah."

Petra yang melihat segurat kesedihan di wajah Levi segera beranjak ke tempat Levi dan memugang pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan menyerahkan laporan-laporan ini pada Mikasa. Biar dia yang membantuku."

"Kau mengizinkanku pergi?" Levi memandang Petra dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya, aku akan memberikan waktumu dan kuharap kau memanfaatkan waktu yang aku berikan dengan baik-baik." Petra tersenyum pada Levi. "Pakai jaket. Di luar udara begitu dingin. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit karena itu akan membuatku menderita."

Levi mengangguk. "Aku akan menggunakannya. Aku tidak ingin sakit. Kalau aku sakit maka aku akan mengurangi pertemuanku dengan Eren."

"Setelah itu, kau langsung pulang saja. Biar Armin yang mengantikan rapat untukmu dengan Perusahaan Hanji."

"Kau yang terbaik. Aku serahkan urusan hari ini padamu."

Levi yang sudah menyerahkan beban hari ini pada Petra segera pergi dari ruangan.

"Hey tunggu!" Panggil Petra.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levi pada Petra.

"Ini untuk Eren. Aku tahu kau pasti lupa untuk membawakan bunga untuknya."

Wajah Levi bersemu merah ketika Petra mengingatkannya bahwa dia lupa membeli bunga untuk acara sepenting ini. Beruntung Petra selalu bisa membereskan masalah yang Levi buat. Tidak mau membuat Eren lebih lama lagi, Levi segera mengambil bunga lili pemberian Petra dan segera pergi dari sana, menuju tempat Eren menunggunya. Sedangkan Petra hanya tersenyum miris melihat kepergian Levi, ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali Petra inginkan katakan pada Levi tetapi jika dia mengatakannya maka dia akan menyakiti Levi.

Sepeninggalan Levi, Petra menekan tombol di teleponnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang akan membantunya mengurus rapat.

"Armin, cepat ke ruangan Levi." Perintah Petra terdengar mutlak bagi seseorang yang di seberang sana.

"Ya, aku akan segera sana. Aku ingin menyelesaikan laporanku, lima menit aku sudah di sana."

Petra segera memutuskan sambungannya dan menunggu Armin. Lima menit berlalu dan Armin sudah memasuki pintu ruangan Petra berada.

"Kau baik sekali membawakanku kopi." Petra menyambut uluran kopi dari Armin.

"Aku tau pasti kau sangat lelah hari ini makanya aku sengaja membuatkanmu kopi. Ada masalah apa?"

"Levi." Petra menyesap kopi yang dibawakan Armin. "Dia pergi lagi, kau harus menggantikannya rapat." Setelah itu, Petra menghela napas. "Dan kau berikan semua laporan ini pada Mikasa."

Armin mengambil tumpukan laporan itu. menyadari arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sekarang aku tidak mengenal Levi lagi. Dia banyak berubah. Saat ini dia selalu tergesa-gesa dan bertindak seolah-olah kalau dia telat untuk menghadari kencan atau apalah." Lanjut Petra.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Biarkan Levi seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat dia akan menyadarinya." Armin menimpalinya.

"Ya, mudah-mudahan." Balas Petra penuh dengan harapan. "Kalau begitu bantu aku mempersiapkan rapat untuk hari ini. Kau akan menggantikannya."

"Eh, aku?" Armin terdengar panik.

.

.

.

Levi memacu kendaraannya, sesekali dia melirik bunga lili disebelahnya. Bunga lili adalah bunga yang sangat Eren suka. Pandangan Levi kini teralih ke jalanan, dia kini berbelok ke arah kanan dan berhenti di suatu tempat yang terkesan dingin. Levi menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, dia melihat ke arah kaca dan memperbaiki rambut dan kerahnya. Levi hanya ingin terlihat sempurna dihadapan Eren. Setelah itu, dia mengambil bunga lili dan keluar dari sana.

Levi berjalan melewati gerbang yang terbuka, menyelinap di antara pepohonan rindang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tak butuh lama, Levi berhasil mencapai tempat itu. Levi berjalan perlahan ke tempat Eren berada.

"Hey Eren, maaf aku terlambat datang. Padahal aku berusaha untuk datang cepat." Ucap Levi yang terdengar kikuk.

Tak ada respon yang diberikan Eren, hanya terdengar nyanyian daun dari atas pohon.

"Jangan marah padaku. Aku membawakan bunga sebagai permintaan maafku." Levi meletakkan bunga lili dihadapan Eren tetapi Eren tak menganggapinya, membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa berniat untuk menyentuhnya. "Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Levi tetapi jawabannya hanya kesunyian.

"Maafkan aku." Sedetik kemudian, Levi bersimpuh dihadapan sebuah batu bertuliskan nama kekasihnya—Eren Yeager.

Levi bersimpuh, seraya kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali muncul di dalam ingatannya. Selalu seperti ini, Levi tidak pernah memaafkan dirinya sampai saat ini karena dia telah membuat Eren pergi dari sisinya.

Levi sangat merindukan Eren, terutama senyuman yang selalu diberikan pada Levi.

Kenangan terakhir bersama Eren kini menari-nari dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

"Levi sayang." Eren mengalungkan lengannya pda leher Levi sambil berbisik.

"Hm," Levi membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu." Eren mengecup bibir Levi, hanya ciuman singkat yang membuat Levi tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah napasku. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu." Levi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Eren, menariknya lebih dekat, kemudian mengamati wajah Eren.

Entah, Levi seperti ingin mengingat jelas wajah Eren dan menyimpannya dalam memori paling dalam.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Eren mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, membuat Levi mengecup bibir Eren.

"Iya, wajahmu terlalu sempurna. Malaikat saja kalah sempurna darimu." Jawaban Levi membuat Eren memukul pelan dada Levi.

"Jangan menggombal padaku karena aku tak akan terpengaruh." Eren melepaskan lengannya dari leher Levi.

"Tapi wajahmu berkata lain. Wajahmu memerah seperti bibir yang ingin kucium." Timpal Levi, membuat wajah Eren memerah dengan sempurna.

"Gila." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Eren.

"Ya, aku gila karenamu."

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku. Aku harus belanja untuk bulanan kita." Eren berusaha melepaskan lengan Levi dari pinggangnya karena mereka terus seperti ini maka dapat dipastikan Levi akan mengajak Eren menghabiskan akhir pekan ini hanya di kamar tidur.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita di ranjang saja."

Tebakan Eren benar. Levi benar-benar ingin mengikatnya di kamar tidur mereka. Sebelum itu terjadi, Eren harus keluar dari perangkap Levi.

Eren mendekatkan wajahnya pada Levi, mendesahkan suaranya di telinga Levi, membuat pria itu sedikit lengah. Levi kira Eren mengurungkan niatnya belanja tetapi dia salah besar, Eren dengan mudah melepaskan lengannya dan segera menjauh dari sana.

"Kita akan melakukannya setelah kau mengantarku belanja." Eren terkekeh pelan, membuat Levi terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Eren.

"Maka kau akan bersiap-siap untuk tidak masuk kerja besok."

Eren hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, menantang Levi.

Levi segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi, Eren sudah menunggunya di pintu gerbang. Eren segera masuk. Ketika Eren memasuki mobil, Levi merasakan sesuatu yang salah tetapi dia mengabaikannya dan tetap menjalankan mobilnya. Dalam perjalanan, Eren memegangi sebelah tangan Levi dan tersenyum begitu lembut.

Levi bertanya, Eren hanya menjawab. "Tanganmu hangat." Hanya itu jawabannya tetapi membuat pikiran Levi melancarkan seribu pertanyaan tetapi tidak dapat diungkapkan.

Baru sekitar tiga mil Levi melajukan mobilnya, sebuah penggilan membuat Levi menoleh ke arah ponselnya. Eren mengerti, dia segera mengambil ponsel itu, melepaskan genggaman itu dan menjawab panggilan ponsel itu.

"Ya, Petra. Ada apa?" Tanya Levi, pada Petra di seberang sana.

"Kau sekarang di mana?" bukannya menjawab, Petra malah bertanya membuat kening Eren berkerut.

Levi yang melihatnya, bertanya tanpa membuat suara. Eren hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Di mobil. Kami ingin pergi belanja." Jawab Eren dengan jujur.

"Sekarang berikan ponselnya pada Levi. Sekarang!" perintah Petra yang bercampur dengan nada panik.

Eren segera menyodorkannya pada Levi tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut pada Petra.

"Kenapa?"

"Mobilmu. Tuan Anderson menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyabot mobilmu. Rem mobilmu sengaja dirusak." Penjelasan Petra membuat Levi menghantamkan tinjunya ke kemudi.

Eren terlonjak kaget, reaksi yang dapat diduga. Levi segera mematikan sambungannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eren dengan lembut, berusaha mencairkan suasanya yang terasa menegang.

"Tidak apa-apa." Levi berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Eren mengkhawatirkan semuanya.

Levi mencoba membuktikan ucapan Petra, dan ketika Levi menginjak rem, semua perkataan Petra adalah nyata. Kini yang harus Levi lakukan adalah menghentikan mobil ini tanpa membuat Eren terluka. Ketika Levi mencoba mengambil lajur kiri, sebuah sedan hitam mendorong belakang mobil Levi. Levi membanting stir ke kiri, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya mobil Levi menabrak pembatas jalan. Keluar asap dari mesin, Levi mecoba untuk tetap tersadar tetapi matanya terasa kantuk, mencoba meraih tangan Eren tetapi dia tak dapat meraihnya. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat senyuman Eren menghilang dari pandangannya.

Levi mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki matanya. Ketika kesadarannya sudah pulih, Levi dapat mengetahui bahwa dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dari tempatnya berbaring, dia melihat Armin sedang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"E..Er..Eren." Dengan susah payah Levi mengatakannya.

Armin mengerti maksud Levi. "Eren sedang dioperasi."

"Antarkan aku." Levi berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya, Armin berusaha menahannya. Levi tidak bisa menyusul ke sana karena itu akan membuat jahitan pada semua lukannya terbuka. Armin tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Tolong, biarkan aku melihat Eren." Levi menatap sendu Armin.

Sial! Armin terjebak dilema jika seperti ini. Seharusnya dia menahan Levi agar tak menyusul Eren dan memasuki ruang operasi dengan seenaknya tetapi jika melihat Levi menatap seperti itu, pertahanan Armin akan runtuh juga karena Armin tak pernah melihat tatapan Levi yang memohon padanya.

"Baiklah." Armin segera membawa Levi. Armin mencoba untuk membantu Levi, tetapi pria itu menolaknya.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Mereka segera ke ruang operasi dan ketika mereka tiba, lampu yang tadi berwarna kini sudah berwarna hijau yang menandakan bahwa operasi telah berakhir. Dokter dan suster keluar dengan membawa Eren di atas ranjang. Mereka mendorong Eren menuju ruang perawatan. Levi mendekati dokter yang telah mengoperasi Eren.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Levi pada dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi, tidak dia pedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Levi hanya memedulikan Eren. Armin hanya diam.

"Tuan Eren dalam keadaan kritis. Dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah, selain itu akibat kecelakaan itu, organ dalamnya mengalami kerusakan dan benturan di kepala yang membuat keadaanya semakin parah. Kami sudah berusaha menolong tuan Eren, dan yang sekarang anda lakukan adalah berdoa." Setelah penjelasan dokter, tangisan Eren pecah begitu saja.

Levi mengutuk dirinya. Semua adalah salahnya. Andai dia berhati-hati, Eren tidak akan seperti ini. Andai Levi bisa mengantikan posisi Eren, Levi akan menggantikannya. Levi akan melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit pada diri Eren.

Levi mengusap air matanya kasar, dia menoleh ke arah Armin.

"Armin suruh Marcus untuk membalaskan semua yang Anderson perbuat. Buat Anderson itu meminta kematiannya sendiri. Aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang Eren rasakan. Cepat beritahu Marcus."

Armin mengangguk. Perbuatan Anderson memang sudah di luar batas. Armin segera menghubungi Marcus dan menjelaskan perintah yang diberikan Levi. Setelah itu, Armin kembali mengikuti Levi dari belakang.

Levi menyusul ke ruangan Eren. Berharap Eren segera membuka matanya. Setibanya di ruang perawatan, hanya Levi yang diperbolehkan masuk. Sedangkan Armin berjaga di luar ruangan, menghubungi Petra dan memberitahu keadaan terbaru.

Levi memegang dadanya, dia merasa sesak melihat keadaan Eren yang mengenaskan. Sungguh dia merasa gagal tidak bisa melindungi Eren. Dia merasa bodoh. Levi mendekat pada Eren, membelai rambutnya dan mencium kening yang selalu dia cium.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Levi kembali menetes, membasahi wajah Eren.

"Sayangku, maafkan aku." Levi menangis tersengal-sengal ketika melihat garis datar di layar monitor.

"Eren! Eren!" teriakan Levi terdengar sampai keluar, membuat Armin menengok ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati Levi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Eren. Armin segera berlari keluar, mencari dokter dan suster yang dapat mengatasi masalah ini.

Dokter dan para suster berlari terpogoh-pogoh ketika Armin memberitahu tentang keadaan Eren. Saat mereka tiba di ruangan, mereka mendapati Levi memeluk Eren dengan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipinya. Percuma

Armin berusaha membawa Levi menjauh dari tubuh Eren tetapi tenaga jauh lebih besar darinya. Levi tidak ingin berpisah dengan Eren. Semakin orang menyuruhnya menjauh, Levi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sayang, buka matamu. Aku mohon." Levi menangis, dadanya merasa sesak. Levi berharap Eren hanya bercanda tetapi Eren sama sekali tak bergerak. Levi mengecup bibir Eren setelah itu mengelus pelan wajah Eren.

"Eren," Levi menangis tersedu-sedu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Seketika yang berada di ruangan itu merasa tertohok melihat adegan dihadapan mereka. Levi berusaha membangunkan Eren tetapi sekuat apapun Levi membangunkannya, Eren tidak akan pernah terbangun. Eren sudah pergi, membawa semua cintanya untuk Levi dan meninggalkan Levi dalam kehampaan.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Levi mengelus batu nisan dihadapannya. Seolah-olah Levi sedang mengelus wajah Eren. "Apa kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku? Mungkin ini akan membosankan." Levi tertawa sendiri kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya di samping makam Eren.

"Sebelum aku menceritakan kisahku. Kau harus tahu kalau kau akan selalu berada di hatiku." Levi mengecup batu nisan Eren, kemudian berceletoh menceritakan hari-harinya di kantor dan di rumah.

.

.

* * *

THE END


End file.
